particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Imperial Party (Nazi Party)
Conservative Party of Endralon (former National-Socialistic Imperial Party) A little history on Endralon For much of its history, Endralon had been ruled by a coalition of socialist parties. However, this all changed in 2072 when three Conservative parties managed to get a foothold onto the Endralon political scene. For the first time, a Fascist-Conservative-Libertarian (NFC-ICP-PLP) majority was elected to the National Assembly. The Rightist Alliance controlled 306 seats while the Leftist Opposition controlled 300 seats. This six seat majority allowed the Rightist Alliance to pass a cabinet and change certain laws which have governed the Socialist Commonwealth for years and years. Dark days are ahead for Endralon. The January 2075 election brought about a massive upset in Endralonian politics. The Co-Liber Party and Patriotic Libertarian Party received massive amount of support from the voters of Endralon - taking 306 seats combined - 46.43% of the seats in the Supreme Soviet. After passing a cabinet with the support of the Imperial Conservative Party, the socialist parties of Endralon quickly made an alliance with the ICP and NFC to try and stop the Libertarians from holding on to power. This alliance resulted in the passage of the National Unity Cabinet in October 2075. The deal resulted in the socialists having to give up some of the main positions in the government - defense, internal affairs, head of government, and foreign affairs to the ICP and NFC. The socialist parties hoped that this alliance would allow them to keep their foothold in Endralonian politics until the next election. In 2080, many parties and much of the population of Endralon headed eastward on the great exodus to New Endralon in Kizenia. Because of the exodus there was many room in the country for newcomers like the Common Sense, Society of Sadists and Keynesian Party. The Society of Sadists seats aqquired grew rapidly and after the election in 2085 they found themselfs the biggest party and formed a cabinet with the other newcomers who also had gained some seats. The PLP lost many of his seats and almost became the smallest party. The rulership of Co-liber was finally broken. The Imperial Party of Endralon The IPE isn’t really old. In 2089, Octavianus Augustus founded it, and in January 2090 the IPE participated on the first elections. Since 2090, IPE has had a big history The first elections were not so well, but we soon got 14 seats in with the second elections in 2092. IPE stepped in the government, together with NU, SOS,… However, working with SOS is almost impossible, they blocked all the decisions, so, the following elections, IPE felt back to 6 seats. It stayed that way for several years, till January 2100, where IPE became the second party of the nation. The dictatorship of SOS didn’t stop, the wouldn’t form a new coalition with IPE as head of government, so new elections were necessary. Because the voters were misleaded by the dangerous criminals in SOS, IPE only got 5 seats in the Imperial Senat. Today, the party’s name is changed in CIP, or Conservative Imperial Party. After an absence of many decades, CIP returned. We became the biggest party of the nation, but we have to see that the CWP and the CRP have taken the role of dictator. In history, CWP already took a part in the terrible First Civil War of Endralon. The Imperial Party can only hope that a Second Civil War will never take place. Category:Political parties in Endralon